


the glorious gift of stirfry

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: thor, the excellent and cordial man he is, helps you out during your period





	the glorious gift of stirfry

It was rare Thor went on missions with the rest of the Avengers; he had godly  _and_ kingly duties to attend to! But sometimes, it’s necessary to have the God of Thunder helping the Midgardian Superheroes. It was a simple one, the problem was it lasted three weeks. At the end of it all, he found himself missing you dearly. Sure, you weren’t officially “dating” - he was still trying to figure out how to court you (or, in Migardian terms: “Ask you out”), but he still was sad about being away from you for so long. You’re charming, sweet, a natural nurturer, absolutely adorable, strong, toned, sexy, and-

Gods above. That boy really needs to ask you out. So, the minute he landed down at Stark Tower, he rushed to find you. FRIDAY told him you were still in bed, and so he whipped and weaved around all the weird (but fancy) decor in your apartment within the expansive building.

When Thor finally found your room, and then promptly found you folded in half like a rolley polley, he didn’t know what to do. At first, he thought you were sleeping, but then you groaned in pain. He truly thought you had been hurt, so he tried to help you by turning you over. However, that caused you to groan again.

The next thing Thor tried to do was get help from the first person he could find, which happened to be Nat.

“Lady Natasha!” He called to her. She was filling out the paperwork from the last mission when she heard him. Her head shot up, picking up the concern laced in his voice. “Y/N’s hurt! You need to come help!”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was referring to, and it wasn’t a stab wound. She knew your cycle (as she did Wanda’s, Wanda’s yours, and you Wanda’s), so she sighed deeply. “Oh, Thor…my sweet summer child. I need to explain something to you…”

It took all of forty minutes and her texting Wanda to come help for Thor to understand the nuances of your cycle.

“What can I do to aid Y/N?” He asks, still concerned about leaving you alone. Natasha and Wanda found some stir fry from the night before, Advil, some green tea, and a stuffed animal frog you’d filled with rice so it could act as an adorable heating pad. They place the items in an extra large tupperware container normally used for large batches of soups and send him on his way.

As Thor walks back to your room armed and ready to take care of you, the pair fawn over his actions. They had been the main reason Thor realized he had a crush on your - and in their mind - this was the last step before you either banged or went on a ridiculously cheesy date. (Plus, they hoped they would be able to talk about something  _other_ than how annoying all the other man in the Tower were. Sure, Wanda has Vision…but that’s not  _news_. They need something curremt, exciting,  _fresh_.)

“You know,” Wanda sighs as their giddyness dies down. “We shouldn’t act like what he’s doing is inherently special or spectacular. To assume that his actions are deserving of certain…what’s the word… exceptional praise makes it seem like dealing with periods is…not a requirement of dating someone who has one? Or as if he’s not just being a decent person?”

Natasha nods somberly. “I mean, I know I know. But listen! Thor and Y/N are so cute together, and it’s nice to find a guy who isn’t a complete asshole when it comes to menstruation. Or in general! Plus like, I want to know those period sex deets.”

You can faintly hear them collapsing into giggles as you take your what is this, sixth painkiller of the day? Ugh. You hate your period. Just as you swallow down the bitter pill, Thor gingerly opens the door. As you notice the items in the container, you smile. “What’dya bring?” you ask quietly. It feels like using your body to simply speak brings you immense pain.

Thor shrugs, taking in the scene in front of him as he places the food and a fork in front of you. You, with messy hair and in a sweatshirt that’s two sizes too big for you. Your large bed, with all of your blankets huddled together like a small cave. It was childlike, and triggered something inherently protective within him. “Some stir fry. Wanda and Natasha wanted me to bring you something as soon as possible. I’ve been gone for a long time and they didn’t want me to waste another second away from you…”

You smirk as you lick some sauce that fell on the side of your hand. “Is that why you were gone for like, forty-five minutes after trying to unfold me from my perfect sleeping position?”

Thor blushes, a little embarrassed. “They were gracious enough to educate me on the process of your menstruation and how I can be of service during your time of need.”

Placing the now empty container aside, you smile. Those two have been trying to get you and Thor to hook up for ages, absolute ages! You knew they were playing a game, but you were still grateful. Partially because you’ve had a crush on Thor for years, partially because it’s easier to deal with something so shitty with someone else there. Especially when that someone is hot and has proven themselves willing to get food for you. “What did they say to you?”

“Oh, well, at first I truly believed that they were about to tell me you were dying and I had to proclaim my last words,” he speaks casually as he moves the tupperware to the bedside table. He grabs the travel mug with the tea and hands it to you. “But then she told me that this was simply a part of the life of someone with a uterus,” you gratefully accept the warmed liquid. “They also this” gestures to the food and drink, “was your favorite during your period.”

You nod, agreeing. You do love Chinese food during your time of the month. “Wait…do Asgardians not menstruate?”

“They do not. So this is my very first experience with it,” Thor seems shy as he speaks. You have sympathy for him, you do. Being exposed to something so carnal and (admittedly) gross was probably shocking. But right now all you want to do is throw a pity party for yourself under your cavern of comforters, blankets (heated and otherwise), stuffed animals, and the stray candy bars you have hidden in some of the folded parts.

After you’re able to down most of the tea and you rest the rice-stuffed amphibian on your bloated tummy, Thor seems to get the hint. He piles everything on top of you and engulfs you in his muscular arms. “You want a backrub?” he asks. He’s obviously just trying to make you more comfortable, so you mentally cut him some slack - especially because you don’t think he knows how much you currently want to throw yourself down a well. Ah, hormones.

You whimper and mumble out a “yeah” into his broad chest. Tenderly, he pulls up your giant sweatshirt. Gods, with this and all of your blankets, how were you not burning up? Pointing to your lower back, you show him where the pain is especially bad.

Strong, dexterous fingers meticulously dig into your spine. It feels so good you almost moan because holy  _shit_ , where had this man been all your life?

Oh right, being awesome, a literal god, and  _not_  your boyfriend.

As your body stops trying to kill you, your brain turns into mush. All you can do is grunt and “mmf” as Thor talks to you about everything and anything. His baritone voice soothes you into what he thinks is sleep, but is really just that special place where you’ve found the perfect, most comfortable position but you haven’t slipped into unconsciousness yet. He stops talking, just petting your hair and lightly rubbing your back. Eventually, he places a small kiss on top of your head, ignoring your ridiculously messy hair. It’s a sweet moment, one you weren’t expecting when you woke up this morning to find your lower half circled in red like you were part of some cheesy ritual in a bad horror film.

This, whatever it is between you and Thor, is nice. Well, it’s more than nice. You can talk to to him about it in the morning. But right now? Right now you need to sleep. For a long time. Also maybe shower…but sleep is  _definitely_ the priority.

You both fall asleep like that, and neither of you wakes until early the next morning. It’s not your alarm or the sunshine that wakes you, but the sudden awareness that you need to change your tampon. Carefully unfolding yourself from the koala that is Thor Odinson, you sneak into the bathroom as quiet as the threat of Toxic Shock Syndrome (it’s a weird analogy, but you’ve always been freaked out by it. It’s a silent killer! And taker of a hot model’s leg!).

The second you finish, you crawl back into the tiny, heated spot Thor and your blankets have created. Truthfully, you never want leave. Well, until your six hour alarm to signal another tampon change goes off.


End file.
